Big Time Competition
by rogue underdog
Summary: Griffin's hired a new band to the label to replace Big Time Rush, but the boys won't let Griffin replace them without a fight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the show at all.

It was another glorious sunny day in Los Angeles and the boys were taking advantage of their freedom before Kelly would whisk them away to the prison known as Rocque Records. They were currently out by the pool, participating in their favorite sport, girl watching. So far, it was going the same as always, no girl wanted to talk to them.

They fell back in their lounge chairs, sighing deeply, giving up yet again on their mission. "Why don't any of the girls want a piece of me?" James asked, "Look at me. I'm pretty!"

The other three groaned in unison. "James, have you ever thought that you might not be the prettiest boy on the planet?" Logan asked, suppressing a groan.

James laughed out of disbelief. "As if anyone could be prettier than me. Come on now," he stated as he wildly gestured at his face.

"Maybe they think you're gay. I mean, you're in a boy band that you are constantly seen with and you obsess over your hair and you wear makeup. By your own choice." Logan stated.

"Hey, I'm worth it. So I take two hours every morning to get ready. Excuse me for looking nice. Doesn't mean I'm gay."

"Says the boy whose life goal it is to be pretty. Answer me this then. Why is your alter-ego a purple, bandana-wearing superhero?"

"BANDANA MAN IS AWESOME!" James exclaimed as he lunged towards Logan. Kendall quickly moved himself between the scared Logan and angry James, while Carlos attempted to grab onto James' shirt to pull him back.

"James, Logan's right. The bandanas might as well have sparkles on them. And it's purple. You have every color bandana known to man. What possessed you to pick purple?" Kendall said, trying to shield Logan from James who was trying to claw at him.

"Because," James said, struggling in Carlos' grip, "there aren't many purple superheroes out there."

"Maybe there's a reason for that," Logan said, cowering behind Kendall.

"That tears it!" James escaped from Carlos' grip and jumped towards Logan who was moving away from the anger directed at him. Kendall, still in the middle, attempted to restrain James once again. Carlos jumped on James' back in another attempt to restrain him, but it was useless, because the taller boy was also much stronger. Logan had retreated to behind the pool loungers, letting out a small shriek every time James got closer to him. Suddenly, a loud air horn sounded and the boys immediately stopped, wincing at the noise.

"We've got to head to the studio. It's important," Kelly said, making a motion for them to follow her.

"What's happening today? New song?" questioned Kendall.

"Music video?" James chimed in.

"Dancing with monkeys?" Everyone turned and looked at Carlos oddly. He just shrugged in response, like his suggestion was completely normal.

"No. Griffin's orders…," she stated, looking around. "Where's Logan?" Logan popped out from behind the pool lounger, still looking a bit frightened from before. She started to say something when Kendall interrupted.

"You're not telling us something."

"Kendall, we've got to go!"

"You always tell us, no matter how bad it is."

She groaned. "Fine. Griffin wants to drop you from the label and sign a new group. You all need to go defend yourselves. Happy now?"

"WHAT?!" the four yelled in unison.

* * *

The four boys burst into Gustavo's office, shouting all sorts of things at Gustavo, while Kelly slinked into the office behind them. Gustavo looked at them bizarrely and yelled one word, "DOGS!"

The boys stopped, waiting for Gustavo to continue yelling at them. "Now, dogs. I know you're upset, but Griffin controls us and I HATE THIS!" He slammed his hands down on his desk, causing a few of the gold records on the wall to fall.

Staring at the now blank spaces on the wall, Kendall spoke. "Why does Griffin want to get rid of us?"

"We don't know guys. All we know is that Griffin has come upon some new group that would better represent the company." Kelly said.

"Do you know who's going to replace us?"

Gustavo and Kelly shared a quick glance. "N-n-no," Kelly stumbled, "All we know is that they were one of the bands that weren't picked from the demos."

"I thought Mercedes convinced her dad that Vampirah wouldn't last?"

"Guys, it's not Vampirah. They've already been signed to a different label. It's one of the other four bands that weren't picked."

Kendall studied Kelly for a second, then gave a quick glance at Logan, who gave a slight nod of his head. "You know who the band is. Come on Kelly. You are still the worst liar of any of us." The boys looked at each other before staring Kelly down.

Kelly appeared to be ready to crack under the stares of the boys, when there was a knock at the door. She bounded over to the door, letting out a deep breath. One of Griffin's lackeys was at the door, ushering them towards the conference room, without so much as a word. Gustavo stomped out of his office as Kelly briskly walked to catch up to him. The boys just sat in the office, glancing at each other, with matching slumped shoulders. They filed out of the room, Kendall leading the group, heading towards the room where their dreams have almost died many times before.

The boys entered the room where they noticed Griffin sitting at the head of the table, Gustavo and Kelly standing a respectful distance behind him. That wasn't anything new to them. Instead, their focus was on the people to Griffin's left. A group that consisted of three boys and one girl that seemed to have the moody, angst-ridden teenager bit down. The two groups stared at each other, each set of eyes expressing the same desires. The girl shifted in her seat and side glanced at the boy sitting next to her.

"This is our competition?" she snickered, a smirk displayed across her face.

* * *

A/N: So it's been a really long time since I've written fanfiction, so I'm sorry if this story is a bit weird or the characters don't sound quite right. Also, I apologize for any weird mistakes that may occur because I didn't write this story in one sitting so it may have issues.


	2. Chapter 2

"Boys," Griffin said with a sinister smile, "I'd like you to meet Beyond Frenzy. I'm considering them as your replacement."

The four boys took their positions across from the new band, James and Kendall sitting in chairs with Carlos and Logan standing behind them, matching the position that Beyond Frenzy was in. They studied their competition up and down, saving their thoughts for later. Apparently, Beyond Frenzy was doing the same thing, except they weren't stopping themselves from saying their thoughts out loud.

"This is the group that's supposedly going to bring the boy band back?" the boy standing behind the girl remarked.

"At least one of them is gay. Maybe all of them," the boy seated said, turning to look at the boy behind him.

"Hey, just because they're in a boy band doesn't mean they are gay like you and Todd here. Though that one is totally wearing a shirt I own," the girl said, pointing at James in a black shirt and scarf combination. Pointing at the boy next to her, "And, yes, I bought it at Route 21, on the girls' side of the store."

Kendall, Carlos, and Logan all turned towards James, who appeared to feign shock at the accusation. "I didn't buy a girl shirt. Okay, I did, but for the scarf." He noticed Kendall shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Hey, I only wear the scarf!"

"I think he just proved my point."

"I just proved I like to be fashion forward."

"A band-off. I like this idea." Griffin spoke, adding, "You already despise each other and you don't even know each other's names. I like this."

"Why do we need to know their names? We're going to beat them in this insane competition thing you're going to make us do." The girl stated it like it was a fact.

"Really? Because you don't know who you're dealing with." Kendall snapped back.

"Boys…girl. Let's save your energy. This is a just a meeting. Beyond Frenzy, this is Kendall…" Griffin paused for a moment. "And three other boys whose names I have no interest in learning."

Kelly chimed in. "James, Carlos, and Logan."

Griffin shrugged off Kelly's reply. "Boys, meet Austin," gesturing to the boy standing behind the girl, "The bassist who charms the girls. Todd," gesturing to the other boy standing, "The guitarist with a bad temperament that every girl wants to get near. Sawyer," the boy in the chair nodded, "The drummer who attracts all the boys and has a sensitive soul for the girls. Lastly, Lana, the singer who every girl wants to be and every guy wants to bang." Lana stared at Griffin with a look of horror at his statement, but she was ignored.

"This doesn't explain why you want to replace us." Kendall spoke out.

"According to research, the whole girl being one of the guys concept is on the up, while boy bands are still not testing well with focus groups. Something about the popularity of that group Parameter…"

"Paramore," Lana corrected.

"Plus, they don't cost me more money than a group should at your level of fame."

"Okay, this is great and all Griffin, but the dogs and I need to go work on harmonies," Gustavo interrupted.

"I thought you said we need to work on rhythm," Todd asked.

"Well, I, uh,…" Gustavo was rendered speechless for once in his life.

"You're working with them?!" eight voices said in unison.

"Gustavo, I thought you would be on our side." Kendall shot an angry glance in Lana's direction. She sneered back and rolled her eyes.

Griffin became restless at the situation unfolding in front of him. "While this is just fascinating, I have more pressing matters to attend to. We'll have a band-off. Whichever band wins is guaranteed their record contract here at Rocque Records." He glanced at both bands and then left the room briskly, his lackeys not far behind.

Both of the bands stared intensely at each other, while Gustavo and Kelly looked almost scared at what could go down. Sawyer glanced at Lana, speaking only with their eyes. Lana gave a nod at him, with a small smile. "So, are you going to back out of this fight gracefully?" he said with a smug look on his face.

"We don't give up without a fight. We're hockey players from Minnesota. Fighting's in our blood." Kendall said, leaning over the table just a little more.

"Explains why that one's wearing a helmet." Lana turned back towards Austin, snickering.

"Oh, no one messes with the helmet!" Carlos about lunged over the table, but James held him back.

"Yeah, says the girl who has green streaks in her hair that's probably killing the follicles." James said, nodding over to Logan to help him with Carlos. Everyone once again stared at him. "Hair is important."

"Wow, and I was going to defend you in the whole not gay issue." Lana nodded slowly. Looking at Gustavo and Kelly, who appeared to be invested at the fight at hand, she gave a small look then proceeded to get up. She walked over to Kelly and Gustavo and very calmly said, "We'll leave with these dogs. They probably have a lot of work to do." She walked out of the room, with Austin, Sawyer, and Todd following behind.

"We're going to crush them." Kendall stated, standing up.

"Just don't do it outside of Rocque Records. Keep life at the Palm Woods simple. You can't afford another strike," Kelly reminded them. She saw four devilish grins form across the boys' faces. "Oh no. This is going to not going to be pretty."


End file.
